lucky_emilefandomcom-20200215-history
Marx
Marx is a come up with the species name some time soon who was able to enter her true form by tricking Kirby into summoning NOVA. Whilst in the canon of Kirby, Marx is male, this was reduxed for this wiki due to her humanisation. (Honestly, "Human" Marx fits a girl better). Appearance (True Form) Marx appears in a similar way to most humans, having short, lilac hair and white skin. Her right eye has a red iris, and her right eyes has a blue iris. However, she lacks proper arms, instead having two golden "wings" come from where her arms should be. These "wings" are mainly like arms, but are thinner than an average human's arm and have an oddly designed elbow, which has a red heart-shape made of a reflective material on one end. Her "hands" on the end of these "wings" have a "thumb" and three "fingers", which are mainly lilac-tinted, white claws. The rest of her body is what is expected from a normal human. Marx always wears her jester hat, with wooly rim and wooly balls on the end. The hat's design is split into two: a red side with white triangles, and a blue side with white circles. For the rest of her clothing, she wears a white, short-sleeved shirt (how she gets it over her elbows is a mystery) with a large, red bow under the collar, a lilac, sleeveless jumper, a dark-purple skirt, held up by a brown belt with a golden, heart-shaped buckle, and some unique tights. like the hat, her tights' pattern is split into two, a red-and-pink checkered pattern on one leg, and a blue-and-cyan stripped pattern on the other. She also wears brown shoes with two yellow laces. Appearance (Soul Form) Marx changes appearance a little when in her soul form. Her irises turn golden and her pupils become a more slim, line-esque shape. She also has bags under her eyes and a long, serpent-like tongue coming out of a sharp-toothed mouth. She appears to be missing part of her left body, with ribs appearing outside the body, as revealed by a massive hole in her shirt. Her "wings" also grow longer and have more interesting designed elbows, this time with blue hearts. They are magenta instead of golden and her claws are much sharper and have a more defined lilac-tint. Clothing wise, she is pretty similar to her original clothing, except with large rips and she lacks a jumper. Her hat has a plain magenta side and plain turquoise side, with a spiky woollen ball on the end of the ... side. The other side is ripped before it could reach the ball. Her tights also change to a black base colour patterned with red trianges on one leg and blue triangles on the other. Her shoes are also pointier, one with a loose sole. Instead of a bow, she has a golden necklace with a red jewel on the front. Personality Marx is misheivious, and a little on the insane side, especially in her soul form. (more TBA) Biography Marx started off as a simple astronomer. Her knowledge of space led her finding out about the starts of certain planets which were capable of summoning the Galactic NOVA, a planet-sized, clockwork, godly comet which granted wishes. She wanted to be able to make a wish upon NOVA, but knew it would be hard and dangerous work. She knew about the hero(ine?) of Popstar, Kirby, who had gone on many adventures. Using her knowledge of the Sun and Moon, she was able to manipulate them into fighting, and used this to have Kirby summon NOVA to end this heated battle. The idea was a complete success. Upon Kirby summoning NOVA, she appeared and kicked him(/her) out of the way, taking the wish for herself and entering her True form. However, she wasn't aware of the side-effects of the stars. Pooling their powers with the Warp Star, Kirby was able to create the Starship, a ridable shooter which they used to follow after NOVA and break it (because they're cruel or whatever... what did NOVA even do to get on Kirby's nerves?). After breaking NOVA, Kirby goes down to a planet near Popstar to combat Marx, and ends up winning using the Copy Essence Deluxe. Marx was flung at Nova, causing the comet to explode! Kirby returned to Popstar in victory upon the Warp Star. However, what Kirby didn't know was that Marx survived the explosion... sort of. She absorbed some of NOVA's power, allowing her soul to take form in a sort of undead revival. Upon entering the True Arena, Kirby had defeated many great foes, only to be met by the challenge of fighting Marx Soul. She learnt some new abilities, but was once again defeated by Kirby. What happened next is a mystery, but it could be that she is still alive, although in what form is also unknown. Powers True Form * teleportation * "Cutter" blades * "Ice" bombs * Arrow wave summon * Vine growth * portal manipulation (usually used after vine growth) * Giant Beam (summoned from "wings" rather than mouth) * Black hole transformation Soul Form TBA Etc. Canon counterpart In the canon of Kirby, Marx is not too different from this humanisiation. The key differences are design and gender, and also some other minor changes. His backstory is practically the same, although he seems to ride on a large circus ball... Gallery Marx as a human.jpeg Marx Soul as a human.jpeg Human Marx Colour.jpeg Human Marx Soul Colour.jpeg